Eiji Busujima
Eiji Busujima aka Taishi is Giru the Heretic Bone Knight in GARO: The Makai Flower. He's the leader of a Phantom Makai Knights platoon; Eiji is also a Senatorial Makai Knight. He's the rogue knight that freed Eyrith in an attempt to save his fallen love, Priestess Akari. Personality & Character Eiji was a dedicated knight and faithfully served the Makai Order for many years as a Phantom Makai Knight and Senatorial Knight. Things would dramatically change when his lover, Makai Priestess Akari, was dying from an illness. Angered by the fact he dedicated a lifetime to protect the innocent, but unable to save Akari, he turned his back on his vows as a knight to suit his needs. Desperate to save Akari, he would dare to use any method, even if it's dark forces, to save Akari. Unfortunately, Akari's body couldn't on hold anymore. Unwilling to let her go, he concocted a highly ambitious plan: use the Seed of Eyrith to resurrect Akari. Eiji heard of the legend of Eyrith's ability to bring back the dead. Desperate to bring Akari back, Eiji freed Eyrith in attempts to control the Horror to serve his needs. Unfortunately, the process failed and now he must atone for his actions. Skills & Abilities * Makai Knight Training: Eiji is a highly skilled knight. Despite being middle-aged, his combat capabilities rival's that of the younger Raiga Saezima (Garo). Trained to use magic (likely from Akari), Eiji can cast various illusionary spells, seals, and barrier techniques against his target. Tools & Equipment *'Jakotsuken' (邪骨剣, Heretic Bone Sword): A cross between a saber and enlarged tanto blade, Eiji is proficiently skilled in using the sword, able to block attacks from two opponents simultaneously and counter them. **'Giru Armor': Eiji's horned bronze Makai Armor, but much about its abilities is unknown. *'Madō Bagua Tag': Eiji is skilled in the use of a black colored variant of Mado Bagua Tags, each of which can be used to cast certain spells. Among the spells shown are a binding spell, a sleeping spell, and a lightning spell that distracts his opponents by blinding them. *'Fire Gloves': Eiji can wield flame in the palm of his hands using magic gloves to burn his opponents and resist the effects of Soul Metal. *'Shurikens & Daggers:' Eiji uses assassination throwing projectiles to attack from a distance. History Early Days Before the events of the series, Eiji was a good man who vowed to protect mankind from the Horrors. He fell in love with a Makai Priestess named Akari and they had a relationship. But Akari became ill from some unspecified disease and soon died from her illness. This made Eiji descend into insanity, as he desired to have her back no matter the cost. He then heard about the ancient Horror Eyrith and its power to revive the dead. He spent several years of his life forming a plan to free Eyrith and use her to restore Akari back to life and put her soul in a new body. When he discovered the Mayuri during her stasis period and learned she could seal Horrors, he planned to use her to bind Akari's soul until he could create a new body once she awakened. Flower of Makai When the Ady Slate was first uncovered, Eiji broke into the museum it was displayed in and used a charm and a dagger to undo the seal to free Eyrith and the nine Slate Horrors. By then, he waited and orchestrated some of the events leading to Mayuri sealing most of the Slab Horrors, while also ensuring the revival of the Horror. Eventually, Eiji reveals himself and fights both Raiga Saejima and Crow, initially gaining the upper hand, until Eyrith awakens and flies off by possessing Crow. Still seeing this as a means of reviving Akari, he challenges Raiga once again, this time battling in their Makai Armors. Eventually, Raiga convinces him to abandon his desires. Eiji was left distraught, as Raiga follows the possessed Crow. When Raiga was transformed into a Lost Soul Beast and controlled by Eyrith, Eiji arrives and assists Crow in helping fight off and eventually calm the raging Raiga down. Makai Tales TBA Relationships TBA Pics Gallery Eiji 5.jpg Eiji 4.jpg Eiji Vs Crow.jpg Eiji 3.jpg Eiji 2.jpg Eiji 1.jpg Akari & Eiji.jpg GaroHana eiji2.png Notes & Trivia *Eiji is the first major villain of the series who was redeemed and survived as he was merely misguided by his desire to revive his lover instead of turning evil. **Also, Eiji is first fallen Makai Knight who was redeemed and merely incarcerated for his crimes. * Eiji is the second knight in the franchise able to call and don his armor without using its dormant form. Following Barago and his use of his necklace- to simply willing the Kiba armor to envelope him, Eiji through magic creates the circle for Giru around him and only needs to touch it above with his sword. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Phantom Makai Knight Category:Villains Category:Makai Knight Category:Fallen Makai Knight Category:Bronze Knight Category:Fallen Makai